decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Eel
Simon Radford, a brilliant inventor turned supervillain with electrical powers. He had the ability to disrupt electrical devices, stun a man with a touch, and throw a limited number of lightening bolts before he had to recharge. There were two incarnations of the villain, one occurring before the start of the RPA and the other after he underwent hypnotic treatments with Dr. Cornelius Bygot at the Queen St. Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged in the episode "Duality ". Though it appeared that Radford was cured, it is revealed that instead of fixing Radford, Dr. Bygot only succeeded in splitting Radford's consciousness into two distinct personalities, one being the completely innocent Simon Radford and the other a completely evil Electric Eel. Voiced by Scott Moyle. History The Electric Eel was once a brilliant inventor named Simon Radford who was given the power to control electricity due to a freak accident. These powers consisted of the ability to disrupt electrical devices, stun a man with a touch, and throw a limited number of lightening bolts before he had to recharge. Originally, Radford had been held back from reaching his true power by his own fear and his reluctance to kill. The second phase of his villainy actually came after a period of innocence when he underwent hypnotic treatments with Dr. Cornelius Bygot at the Queen Street Lunatic Sanitarium for the Criminally Deranged. Though it appeared that Radford was cured, it is revealed that instead of fixing Radford, Dr. Bygot only succeeded in splitting Radford’s personality into an innocent half and one containing a completely evil Electric Eel. In this second incarnation, he expanded his powers by adapting the Maximillian Gemstones to allow him to shoot beams of raw energy. He was defeated and thought killed during his bid to absorb the awesome power of the Niagara Falls Hydroelectric Dam when the Flying Squirrel destroyed the controls with a boomerang. He later returned in an attempt to trap The Red Panda at the Queen Street Asylum in the episode Trial by Terror. He claimed that the masked duo had only succeeded in killing the innocent Simon Radford and all that was left was the Electric Eel. In truth Simon was actually buried deep in the Eel's subconscious and had been subtlely manipulating him into turning himself in to the mercy of the Red Panda and the Queen Street Lunatic Sanitarium. The Eel reappears again in "A Dish Best Served Cold" as a member of a super villain team-up committed to riding themselves of the Red Panda once and for all. His role in the elaborate plan was to control the electrical cage containing Harry Kelly. In "Power Play", the Electric Eel returns, after being completely separated from Simon Radford due to experimentation by the Canadian government to create an anti-Axis superweapon, Simon becoming a moral, understanding man but without emotion, and the Eel becoming an alien, vengeful behemoth of a force with almost eldritch morality. They can still hear each others thoughts and what hurts one hurts the other- this is what leads Radford to finally stop the Eel himself by jumping from a rooftop to his death. Powers and Abilities Originally his powers consisted of the ability to disrupt electrical devices, stun a man with a touch, and throw a limited number of lightening bolts before he had to recharge. After adapting the Maximillian Gemstones he gained the ability to shoot beams of raw energy. Appearances *Duality *Trial by Terror *A Dish Best Served Cold *Power Play Category:Red Panda Villains